1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control for a relay coupling an alternating power supply signal to a load such as a resistive load and, more particularly, to a control for a relay coupling an alternating power supply to a heating element of a cooking appliance, the control including a sensing device for detecting the occurrence of an arc upon a change of state of the relay's contact assembly to control the relay to change state at or slightly before a zero crossing point of the power supply signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking appliances such as range tops have been known to couple an alternating power supply to the heating elements of the range top through respective electromagnetic relays in order to heat the heating elements. If a range top heating element relay changes state at a point in the positive or negative half cycle of the power supply signal remote from a zero crossing, arcing typically occurs. Contact erosion due to arcing can substantially reduce the life of a heating element relay.